Starco One-Shots (Feelings)
by Starco4everr
Summary: In these shots there will be Starco shots. I hope you like it
1. Feelings (Part 1)

This shot takes place after Lava Lake Beach episode.

After the Soulrise, Marco went back to the castle sad and heartbroken, not only because he saw Star kissing Tom, but because he realised his feelings too late.

Marco: I'm an idiot. How could I not realise this sooner? Now I have to see Star and Tom together, knowing that she moved on and she's happy. The only thing I can do is keeping this feelings inside even it hurts. But it will be hard to move on because of the late realisation. And what hurts it's that Star forgot my birthday (crying)

But Marco didn't notice that someone was hearing behind his door.

Star's thoughts: I can't believe I forgot about his birthday, what kind of best friend I am? But what it keeps me wondering, it's who does he like? Should I ask him?

*Star knocks the door*

Marco: (wiping his tears): Who is it?

Star: It's me, Star.

Marco: Come in!

*Star comes into Marco's room*

Marco: Oh hey, Star! (tries to smile)

Star: Hey!

*Awkward silence*

Star: So, how are you?

Marco: I'm fine.

Star: Where were you? I didn't see you after you went looking for Kelly.

Marco: Well, she was sad because, she broke up with Tad for real. And I was conforting her, and she told me if I could talk to Tad about moving out from Kelly. I talked to Tad but he made me realise something painful. (looks away)

Star: What did you realise?

Marco: Something about my feelings for a girl, who maybe moved on and she's happy with her boyfriend and I was an idiot for not realising it sooner. But I can't tell her about it, because it would ruin our friendship.

*Star thinks about it but she can't figure it out who is this girl*

Star: Marco, you know you can tell me anything, right?

Marco: Yeah. But I will tell you someday. Maybe you must be tired from the trip.

Star: Yeah. Night Marco

Marco: Good night, Star. See you tomorrow.

*Star leaves Marco's room but she remembers about his birthday*

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yeah?

Star: Happy Birthday!

*Star hugs Marco*

Marco: Thank you Star.

*Star leaves Marco's room*

Marco: If would you like to know, that the girl I like is you. But it's better to stay friends. I don't wanna lose you, because of my feelings.

But he didn't know that Star was outside and hearing his conversation with himself.

Star thought's: I can't believe what I heard? Marco likes me. Should I be happy? After a long time, he shares the feelings as me. But it's too late, because when he left, I decided to forget my crush on him and I gave a chance to Tom. So, he will have to wait for me.

Continue...


	2. Feelings (Part 2)

The next day, Marco wakes up happy because Star wished him a Happy Birthday. But the sad part is that he have to see Star with Tom. But he will be by her side and support her.

Marco's thoughts: Stop being sad. Today is a new day. Try to not think about Star and be by her side.

*Marco goes to the dinning room for breakfast. But he doesn't see Star.

Marco: Queen River and Queen Moon, where's Star?

Moon: She went on a date with Tom.

Marco: Oh!(sad)

River: What's wrong, my boy?

Marco: Can you keep a secret?

Moon: Sure, what is it?

Marco: On the trip that we had yesterday on the Lava Lake Beach, I realised that I like Star.

*Moon and River shock*

River: Don't worry, my boy. But somehow I knew you liked each other, but I don't understand why both realised late.

Moon: I remember, when Star left Earth I never saw Star crying like that. But after she told me that she confessed to you and you didn't give her an answer, it made me sad seeing her like that.

Marco: I know, I know. I was an idiot hurting her, when I was with Jackie she supported me even if she was heartbroken inside and I didn't know about her feelings for me. But now I lost my chance to be with her, because I realised it too late. But please don't tell anyone or Star about this, please.

River: Don't worry, my boy, our lips are sealed.

Marco: Thank you.

After his talk with Moon and River he went to his room.

In the afternoon

Marco stayed at his room all day. He misses spending time with Star, like they did back on Earth. But he guesses that everything changed.

Marco: Ughhh. I miss hanging out with Star. It's like she forgot about me. Maybe I will call Kelly to hang out.

*Marco calls Kelly*

*On the phone*

Kelly: Hello?

Marco: Oh hey Kelly. I was wondering if you wanna hang out.

Kelly: Sure. Where do you wanna go?

Marco: How about we walk around Mewni?

Kelly: Okay.

Marco: Thanks Kelly. See you.

Kelly: See you.

*Marco hangs on the phone*

But he didn't know that Star heard everything and she goes to her room.

Star: How could he? I thought we were friends. And now he hangs out with Kelly. I am so mad. But I supposed it's my fault, because I don't spend time with him like we used to. But after I found out that he likes me, it would be awkward for us to hang out. Uggh. Why do you have to be such a cute oblivious idiot? Now that I was forgetting about my feelings for you, you had to drop into my life again and you made to resurface them. I don't know what to do? Should I talk to him and tell him to stay friends? But my heart tells me to tell him my feelings. And my head tells me to stay friends. What should I do?

But she didn't know that Marco was passing for her room and stop to hear her conversation.

Star's subconcious: I think you should follow your heart.

Star: Who are you?

Star's subconcious: I'm your subconcious.

Star: Okay. But if I tell him my feelings, it would ruin our friendship, and I don't wanna loose him again. I lost him with Jackie and I lost him when he left Mewni. I don't wanna suffer again.

Star's subconcious: So, would you give up on being with him because you're afraid of loosing him?

Star: No, but... When I confessed to him nothing was the same and our friendship was being awkward. And also I gave a chance to Tom to fill the void Marco left on my heart.

Star's subconcious: But, are you happy with Tom?

Star: I am. He proved that he had changed.

Star's subconcious: But do you prefer seeing Marco sad everytime he sees you with Tom or do you prefer seeing Marco happy with someone else?

Star: Of course not, what kind of friend I would be seeing Marco hurting? I don't want him to suffer the same I did when he was Jackie.

Star's subconcious: So, are you going tell him or keep lying to him? Do you know why Marco came back to Mewni?

Star: No. He told me that Jackie broke up with him. Nothing more.

Star's subconcious: Why don't you ask him? He had to have a reason.

Star: But what about Tom?

Star's subconcious: Think about it.

Just follow your heart.

After her talk with her subconcious. Star still doesn't know what to do.

Marco after heard everything, decides to leave.

Marco's thoughts: So, I have a little hope that Star still likes me. But it's her decision. So, it's better to not say anything.

Continue...


	3. Feelings (Part 3)

After Marco left to hang out with Kelly, Star was still thinking about if she would tell Marco about her feelings and break up with Tom or she won't tell him and stays with Tom. But inside of her heart she wants to be with Marco, because she still loves him, but in her head she doesn't want to hurt Tom's feelings.

Star: Uggh. I don't know what to do! This is so frustating!!!

Star's subconcious: Just tell him how you really feel.

Star: Oh, it's you. Do you think it's easy for me? Last time I confessed to him it was embarassing, and even though he didn't give me a answer to my confession and when he left he didn't even brought up the confession, so I decided to move on and gave a chance to Tom. But when he came back to Mewni that feelings that I buried came back again.

Star's subconcious: So what are you gonna do? Don't you see Marco how acts when you're with Tom? Don't you notice when you refuse to hang out with him, he is sad? Don't you think that you hurt him with your actions?

Star: Do you think that it's my fault?

Star's subconcious: Of course not. He misses hanging out with you and you ignore him. If you still doing that, you will loose him. Do you want that?

Star: Of course I don't wanna loose him. I don't want him to suffer the same I did when he was with Jackie.

Star's subsconcious: So are you going to tell him the truth? Or not. You know if you keep buring these feelings you are hurting and also Marco. Who was always by your side no matter what? Marco? Or Tom?

Star: Marco. But also being with Tom helped me to fill the empty void when Marco left Mewni. But I guess I have to accept Marco in my heart and stop pretending that my feelings aren't there, because they never went away. But first I have to talk to Tom.

Star's subconcious: I'm glad that you understand.

Star: Thanks again for your help.

Star's subconcious: Anytime.

After Star had a talk with her subsconcious, she calls Tom.

On the phone

Tom: Hello?

Star: Hi, Tom. Can we talk please?

Tom: Okay. Where do you wanna meet?

Star: Just meet me at the castle.

Tom: Okay, see you.

Star: See you.

*Hangs on the phone*

Star is so nervous, she doesn't know how to tell Tom about this.

After 10 minutes, Tom appeared on Star's room.

Tom: Hi, Starship.

Star: Oh hi Tom.

Tom: So why did you call me?

Star: Ahh Tom I don't know how I tell you this (nervous)

Tom: Just relax and tell me.

Star: Okay, but please don't get mad.

Tom: Okay.

Star: I think we should break up (looks down)

*Tom is shocked and heartbroken*

Tom: Why?

Star: Because I can't be with you when I am in love with someone else. And we both make us unhappy.

Tom: And that someone is Marco, right?

Star: Yeah...

Tom: I knew this would happen soon.

Star: What do you mean, you knew? (confused)

Tom: Because you were asking for help to him since he came back.

Star: I know, I thought that those feelings for him went away but they will always be there. You have no idea how I was hurting when he was dating Jackie, I had to eat my feelings to not ruin our friendship.

Tom: I get it, if you're happy with him, I will be happy. I will always love you. But can we be friends?

Star: Of course.

*They hugg*

Star: I really enjoyed our time together.

Tom: Me too. I hope Marco makes you happy and doesn't hurt you. Well I gotta go. Bye Starship.

Star: Bye, Tom.

As Star sees Tom leaving, she has a look of guilt, because she broke his heart, but she is happy that they are friends. And now she has to find a moment to talk to Marco.

Star: Now I have to wait for Marco. I am so nervous.

*Star sees the photo of the Beach Day and smiles*

Star: How I miss the times when things were normal. But now everything changed. So it's time to grow up.

After 2 hours, Marco came back from hanging out with Kelly.

Marco: Oh, I really had fun. Kelly is a good friend. But no one can replace Star. Now talking about her, where is she? Maybe she's in her room and sleeping. Or she is on a date with Tom (sad voice). I guess I lost my chance. It will be better if I go to my room to rest a little.

Meanwhile, he was heading to his room, he bumps into someone.

Marco: Auu!!!

??: Sorry.

*Looks up and sees Star*

Marco: Star?

Star: Marco?

Star: Oh hi, Marco.

Marco: Hey.

*Awkward silence*

Star: So how was your day?

Marco: It was fun.

Star: Oh.

Marco: What about yours?

Star: It's been good I guess (looks down)

Marco: Star, are you okay? (worried)

Star: Actually, can we talk in my room, please?

Marco: Sure...

*They both go into Star's room*

Marco: So, what do you want to talk about?

Star: Marco, I need to tell you something.

Marco: Okay, what is it?

Star: Do you remember the day I left Earth because of Toffe was back?

Marco: Yeah, the day you confessed to me.

Star: Yeah. I just want you to be honest. How do you feel about me?

Marco: Well, after your confession and suddenly leaving, I was so confused and I didn't know what to say at that moment. After you left, I felt empty and I was so sad because I thought I would never see you again. When I saved you from the dungeon I got so happy seeing you that you were okay. But when Toffee killed you, at that moment I was so angry, sad and heartbroken because my best friend got killed so I went to Toffee and punched him on his chest. But after I saw you getting out from the wand I was happy that you were alive.

*Star is speechless hearing his story and she realises how much he cares about her that he was able to punch a lizzard to revenge her death.

Star: Marco, I don't know what to say. Can I ask you why did you come back here?

Marco: Well because on my dates with Jackie, I wore my cape and the day before I came back here, she broke up with me, because of that cape, because it reminded me of you. So when we went on our date celebrating our three month anniversary, we went to the fair, she found out that I was wearing my cape and she told me that I was making us unhappy, so she broke up with me. In that moment I realised that my place was not earth it was Mewni, because I couldn't stop thinking about it and (looks away blushing) about you

*Star is surprised when he said that and also blush*

Marco: And you know what? Jackie was right. So I decided to leave behind my friends, family and school for you.

Star: For me? Why?

*Marco holds her hands and she blushes*

Marco: Because I was missing you a lot.

Star: Really? (blushes)

Marco: Yeah. And also I was missing our adventours. But when you told me that you and Tom were together I was upset, because I thought you replaced me. But after we went to the Lake Lake trip, I realised something too late

Star: What did you realise?

Marco: I realised my feelings for a girl

Star: Oh (sad).

Marco: Hey what's wrong?

Star: Nothing. (looks away from him*

Marco: Did I say something wrong?

Star: No, of course not. It's just that since my confession everything was being awkward between us. But I can't take anymore this awkwardness, so I am going to be honest with you.

Marco: Okay.

Star's thoughts: Okay, this is it, my moment of truth. I have to take this off of my chest.

Star: (breths and her heart is racing): Marco I don't like you...

Marco: Oh (sad)

Star: Hey, you didn't let me finish.

*Marco looks at her*

Star: I love you

Marco:

Star: Uggh, this was a mistake. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, we--

*She was cut off with a kiss from Marco. She has her wide opens but after she melts into the kiss and kiss back*

*Marco breks the kiss*

Marco: (smiles): Does that answer your question?

Star: Yeah (smiles and blushes). I love you Marco

Marco: (smiles ternedly): I love you too, Star.

*They kiss again with love and caring.

Star: You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment.

Marco: Me too. So how about we watch a movie and eat nachos.

Star: Yeayyy, Nachos!

So after their confessions they watched a movie and eat nachos, but not as a friends but as a couple.


	4. After Booth Buddies

After Star and Marco kissed on the photo booth, Star was shocked, confused and she didn't know what to feel anymore. Of course she is dating Tom, but she doesn't know what is going to think about Marco.

On the castle

Star after said goodbye to Tom, she goes straight to her room to think about what happened between her and Marco. Her luck was that everybody was sleeping.

Star's thoughts: I can't believe that Marco kissed me, I'm more confused than I was before. I thought my feelings for him were gone. But after the kiss, it looks like that those feelings never went away. I hope that things won't be awkward again with Marco. Well, he told me that things were different for him since my confession. And I don't know how Tom will react about the kiss if he finds out. But I can't complain that the kiss was amazing. I don't know what to do. I guess I will have to confront Marco.

*Star sees the photo of the kiss, and notices Marco's cheeks are glowing.

Star's thoughts: Why does Marco have ckeek marks? Now I remember when he saved me from the Realm Magic, he could perform the Eye Seeing Spell perfectly, but it blowed up when he touched it. Well that's not important. What matters is how I will see Marco now. Aghh, why do you have to such a cute idiot.

Marco's room

Marco's thoughts: Agh, why did I kiss Star, I thought the booth was magic. But it's all my fault, if I would have realised my feelings sooner, we won't be in this situation. But that kiss meant something to me. I don't know if meant something to her. But I don't want things awkward again.

I guess I should to talk to her. We can't wait this forever.

*Marco knocks Star's door*

Marco: Star, can we talk?

*Star opens the door and avoids contact with Marco's eyes. Marco sits next to Star*

*Awkward silence*

Marco: Star, I know it's awkward right now, but I need to know something. Do you regret the kiss?

Star: I don't know Marco. I'm confused.

Marco: *looks away* I'm too. But I want things to be normal between us.

Star: I don't know Marco. Can I ask you something?

Marco: Sure.

Star: How do you feel about me? And be honest.

Marco: I li- No I love you Star. And I'm sorry that I hurt you when I was with Jackie.

Star: No, Marco. It wasn't your fault. It was me. Even I realised my feelings I hurt myself helping you to get Jackie. So, don't blame yourself.

Marco: But Star, if I would have realised my feelings sooner, we won't be in this mess. But I was so oblivious about my feelings, that I realised too late. And when I saw you kiss with Tom*tears drops from his eyes* it was like a knife stabbed in my heart.

Star's thoughts: Poor Marco, I didn't mean to hurt him like when I saw him kiss Jackie.

Star: How come you didn't tell anything?

Marco: Because I see that you're happy with Tom and I don't want to ruin your relationship. And I thought that you moved on because I didn't give you an answer to your confession. And I was afraid that you didn't have feelings for me anymore. So I decided to burry my feelings inside my heart.

Star: Marco, I have no idea. But Marco you know I'm with Tom, and I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Marco: I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't kiss you. I guess I will forget about my feelings and let you be happy with Tom. And be friends. But even it hurts seeing you with Tom, I will by your side.

Star: Marco, I don't want you see you hurting. I guess that my feelings for you never went away and with the kiss it me realised that. So, please don't forget about them, because it would me feel bad.

Marco: So, that means that you feel the same?

Star: *smiles* Yes, Marco. I love you too.

Marco: But what about Tom?

Star: I will be honest with him with the best way without hurting his feelings.

Marco: Well, that's a relief. It better we go to sleep. *Kiss Star's ckeek* Good night Star. Sweet Dreams.

Star: Good night Marco

*Marco exits Star's room with a smile in his face knowing that Star feels the same*

*Star touches the spot where Marco kissed her and smiles*

Star: Cute idiot!!! Well she's my idiot, and nothing won't change that.


	5. After The Blood Moon Curse

After supposed to break the curse, Marco still feel uneasy. Back in his mind feel like something was missing. It was like when Star asked him what about when he looks at her? And he answered I see "my best friend" it felt wrong saying that, but he can't think why. He only wanted get rid of his feelings for her but it's like the Severing Stone didn't work. And then he remembers their dance, how happy Star was dancing with him, she was smiling after long time. But when Star asked him "What if it was never the Blood Moon?", that question was being in his head since come back from the Underworld.

Marco's room

Marco: Was Star right that our feelings weren't because of the curse? I don't know anymore. I only wanted to stop thinking about her and be normal again between us. And stop that heartache that I was having. Of course, in part it was my fault that I didn't give her a proper responce when she confessed her crush to me, and the worst part that I realised my feelings too late when I saw Tom and Star kissing on the Lava Lake, and that's when I thought that I lost my chance. So since that day my feelings grew stronger for her spending time with her. And when we got trapped on the photo booth, it was awkward being alone with Star. I wanted to get out off the booth as soon as possible, but Star insisted to take a best friends photos and when we kissed I thought that her would pull away from the kiss but she didn't, and after we kissed and she told me I have a boyfriend, it that moment was like my heart broke in million pieces, and it was all my fault thinking that the booth was magic, and since that moment we didn't talk about it. And the day when Meteora attacked, Tom told me that I was his best friend and that's when I decided to tell Tom about the kiss between Star and me. I thought he would be angry but he took it well.

Little didn't he know, someone was hearing his conversation, who was Star.

Star thoughts: So all this time Marco liked me and not because of the curse, he had real feelings for me. And because I was confused he was hurting all this time and I didn't notice it.

Marco: But I better not think about her, now that I like Kelly.

Star's thoughts: What? He likes Kelly? What? When? What is this feeling? Is like my heart broke hearing this. That's why he wanted to break the curse because he liked someone else. And this is all my fault, I was so idiot that Marco was suffering because of me. And he had to handle all this time seeing me with Tom and he said nothing to not ruined our friendship.

Marco: I have no idea how must Star feeling right now. I hope we can be normal again. I need to move on and be happy, if she's happy with Tom so be it. Her happiness is what matters to me, even if it's not with me

Star's thoughts: He really cares about me and he sacrifices his happiness for me. If you would know how much I love you Marco and not because of the curse. I better get some fresh air.

Star went up to the top of the Temple.

Star: Why didn't you say anything at all Marco?-tears were watering her eyes- I thought I got over you, but I guess not. Every day we spent together my feelings came back and when we kissed on the booth those feelings grew stronger for you. I was so focused on Tom that I didn't realise that I was hurting you. And now you want to move on from me meanwhile I will have to see you with Kelly. Why weren't you being honest with me? Why do we keep hurting each other, I thought everything would be okay after I found my mom, but it's like my life is falling apart. First my parents go live alone and now I lost you. Why is life so complicated? All because my confusing feelings. Also it's Tom fault saying that our feelings were because of the curse.

Little didn't she know someone was hearing her conversation, who was Marco from outside the Temple.

Marcos thoughts: What is this sound? Is Star crying? Why is she crying?

Star: I guess I lost my chance to be with you Marco. Only because like always I avoid my problems. I wish you knew how much you mean to me Marco. But it's too late, I hope you are happy with Kelly. And maybe it's time for me to move on like you did.

Marco's thoughts: Star? I didn't know that you really have feelings for me and not because of the curse. And now you're hurt because of me. I'm really sorry.

Star: I would never forget our dance that we have on the Underworld before the curse broke. It was amazing while it lasted.

Marco's thoughts: So does Star remember when we danced on the Underworld? I thought she didn't remember. So does it mean that the severing Stone didn't break the curse? And why I don't remember anything?

Star: I guess it would be better that I stay as her best friend even it hurts saying that. Well if he's happy I am happy too, even if it won't be with me. I guess I would never have my *takes the photo beach day* fun with Marco on the future. I guess I have to life with this heartache every day and forget my feeling for Marco. I guess this will like the time when Marco was with Jackie again. But as her bestie I will support him no matter what.

Marco's thoughts: So, Star was suffering when I was with Jackie and I didn't realise how much Star was hurting to see me happy. And now I will hurt her again when she sees me with Kelly. No I will not accept that. She doesn't deserve this. But what can I say to her?

Star: I better go to my room It's late. I will be strong for Marco.

Marco's thoughts: No, Star don't. What can I do? Uggh. I am going up there before she leaves.

Marco goes where Star is silently. But unfortunately Star notice his presence.

Star: Marco, is that you?

Marco's thoughts: Oh crap, she saw me.

Marco: Oh hey Star

Star: What are you doing here?

Marco: Uhhh mmm-nervous-I was looking for you?

Star: Why?

Marco: Because I didn't find you in your room.

Star: Ah okay

*Awkward silence*

Star: So how did you know I was here?

Marco: Uhhh I-scratching his head nervously- I heard you talking yourself

Star: Oh -blushes-Did you hear everything?

Marco: Well, part of it.

Star: breaths in relief- Fiuuu. So why did you really came here?

Marco: Can I ask you something?

Star: Sure..

Marco: Why did you lie about that you didn't remember about the dance in the Underworld?

Star: Because-blushes- I wanted to keep it for myself and don't make things awkward between us.

Marco: I guess you have a point.

Star: Marco, why can't we be honest with each other?

Marco: What do you mean?

Star: I mean tell each other how we feel.

Marco: I guess, we're afraid of losing each other.

Star: But we keep hurting each other keeping secrets. Don't you think?

Marco: I guess you're right. We've been running from the truth for a year. It happened a lot. Toffee, Meteora, Eclipsa as the new queen, finding your mom and we didn't have time to think about our problems. But don't you think it's time to stop running away from our problems? And be honest with each other?

Star: I want to, but...

Marco: But? Star?

Star: I am scared, okay.

Marco: Why are you scare?

Star: Remember, that we thought our feelings were because of the curse?

Marco: Yes.

Star: Well, I realised that mine are real. I guess I was afraid of admit it. And when you told me I see "my best friend"-starts crying-it hurt. Because before the curse broke I knew that my feelings for you were real. And when you told me that you wanted to get rid of your feelings, I was wondering why. And now I know why.

Marco: Star I..

Star: It's okay. I get it! You like someone else. And I can't do anything about it.

Marco: Wait, how did you know?

Star: It doesn't matter. I hope you're happy. I gotta go. Good night Marco.

Star starts to stand up but Marco grabs her arm

Marco: Star I...

Star: What Marco? If you don't want say anything I better go

Marco: I'm sorry Star-head down-

Star: Marco, what do you mean are you sorry for?

Marco: I'm sorry I hurt you, okay. I didn't mean to. I was an idiot for not realising how you felt when I was with Jackie. Do you know why I did to the Blood Moon Ball?

Star: No, why?

Marco: I guess, I was afraid of losing you with Tom, of course we've known each other for a few months, I guess you could say that I was a little jealous back then. And when you told me that you didn't need a hero you needed a friend, and since that day I promised myself be the better friend for you.

Star: W-w-wait! Why were you jealous?

Marco: Because I realised that maybe I had a little crush on you.

But after you told me that, I decided to forget about it and focused on my crush on Jackie. It hurt when you were mad at me.

Star: Marco I didn't know. I guess I was so dense to notice that.

Marco: But when Ruberiot revealed your crush on me on Song Day those feelings I tried to forget they came back but I didn't want to say anything to not make things more awkward that really were. And when I asked you if you had crush on me on the party I was hoping that it was true, you told me you didn't. But after you left Earth because of Toffee and confessed that you really had a crush on me, you left me confused. When we said our goodbye after you defeated Toffee it was the saddest moment in my life because I thought that I would never see you again. The time I went back to Earth I wan't the same, on my dates with Jackie all I talked about it was Mewni and also I wore my cape. Then Jackie realised that I wasn't happy on Earth and I was making Jackie and me miserable staying for her. So that's why she broke up with me. And when I found out that you were dating Tom it was like a punch on my heart, but I didn't know why. And the worst part it was when I saw you and Tom kissing on the Lava Lake, it was a slap in my face realising my feelings for you. And since that day, I kept them inside of me. And when we got trapped on the booth I didn't want to be stuck with you alone. But when we kissed I thought you would pull away but you didn't. But when you told me that you had Tom it hurt so I realised that you regreted it. So since that day we avoid the topic. I'm sorry, but I needed to get off my chest.

Star: Marco, why didn't you say anything?

Marco: Because you are with Tom. And I was an idiot for realised it too late.

Star: Marco, I'm really sorry. So what do we do now?

Marco: I don't know, Star. I like you but I like Kelly too.

Star: I know, I like you too. But why did you suddenly you are with her?

Marco: Because Kelly is still not over Tad and I still not over you. So to give a chance to Kelly I wanted to get rid of my feelings for you. But I guess it didn't work, huh?

Star: I guess not. But we're afraid to hurt their feelings. But-makes fist-I keep pretending that I don't have feelings for you, because I do. But if you want to be with Kelly I will wait for you. But don't forget that I will always your best friend and nothing won't change that. -kiss his cheek- I love you Marco.

Marco:

Star: Good night, Marco

Star is leaving but Marco grabs her hand

Marco: Star wait!

Star: M-Marco?

Marco: Star I don't want to hurt you anymore. You don't deserve this. I--breaths and look at her eyes-I love you too, Star.

Star: You do?

Marco: Yes, I'm not afraid to admit it. I love everything single thing about you. You changed my life for the better. Because of you I live in another dimension and have an amazing girl as my best friend. You're the coolest girl I've ever met. Before I met you, my life was boring and I was the sake kid, and when you came you showed me that life can be fun, dangerous.

Star: You changed my life too. You showed that Earth is an amazing place.

Marco: -smiles-And there's something left to do

Star: What is it?

Marco: This -cups her cheek and kiss her

Star's thoughts: Oh my god, Marco is kissing me again, but this time it feels different, amazing.

Star then craves it and kiss him back

Marco's thoughts: Gosh, her lips are so soft, warm and taste like vainilla.

Star's thoughts: His lips are so warm, soft and sweet. I don't want it to end.

But unfortunately they had to break for air

Star Marco: Wow-smiling like an idiots

Star: That was...

Marco: Amazing! But what about Tom and Kelly?

Star: We can worry about them later, what matter is us right now.

I love you so much Marco

Marco: I love you too, Star.

*They kiss again*

Little didn't they know that a red moon was shining on the two lovers.


	6. After The Knight Shift

Star inside was sad because her best friend in the world would be leaving Mewni soon again. But she couldn't figure out why it did affect her so much.

After Star watched the sunset with Marco on her tower, they went to their rooms. But there was still one question ringing in her head.

Star's thoughts: When Marco told me that he would leave Mewni and go back to Earth, it was like something broke inside of me. Of course, he is my best friend and I'll miss him. I didn't know that Marco would give me those news. But it was a relief when he promised me that he will visit me all the time. But why did I feel like that? Am I scared of losing him? I thought breaking the curse those feelings would disappear, but I guess they didn't. Do I still have feelings for him? Was I right that my feelings weren't because of the curse? How long could I be hiding them?

Star didn't realise that a tear was falling down her cheek.

Star's thoughts: Now, why I'm crying? It would be better if I go to take a fresh air.

Then Star went to the tower and sit alone.

Star: Marco, why do you have to leave? I thought everything would be okay. I understand that you have life on Earth, but what about me? Are you pretending that you don't have feelings for me anymore? Did you really forgot our dance? Because I didn't. I guess the severing stone hadn't effect on me. This is so confusing. Instead of being sad, we have to spend time the rest of your time until you leave. But you leaving it hurts-tear rolls down-I will miss you.

On Marco's room

Marco: I didn't expect that me leaving would affect on her so much. While I was telling her I could see that she looked sad and upset. It was worst that when I left Mewni after Star defeated Toffee. I remembered when she hugged me she cried and of course in that moment everything was awkward between us. But now it seemed that she didn't want me to leave. But I wonder why did she react like that? But when I promised her that I would visit her all the time, she was happy. But I think she's hiding something from me. But I can't figure out anything.

Back To Star

Star: First mom and dad left and soon will be you Marco.-takes off the Beach Day from her pocket-When will we have our Beach Day, Marco? Only the two of us having fun like we did on Earth. I guess we have to grow up on some point. But this photo means a lot to me, with it I never gave up. I just want to be happy. Everytime when I'm with you, I am happy. You give me that happiness, you always find a way to cheer me up, you always are worried about me, you care about me in a way that I couldn't ask for. When I'm with Tom I feel fine, but with you I feel special, free, happy and-blushing-loved.

And in that moment Star realised that she was really in love with Marco.

Star: Oh my gosh, I am in love with this cute idiot! What should I do? Should I tell him?

Star's heart in that moment was beating so fast, she was panting and blushing.

Star: Okay, calm down. Breath.

Back To Marco

Marco: What is Star hiding from me? Sometimes I don't understand her. I remember the Beach Day photo from the future that she showed me. I think that photo means a lot to her. In that photo she looked happy holding a beach ball with me. I wonder when that day will come. I remember when she gave up her wand for me. Also when she helped me to talk to Jackie. How she supported me with my relationship. And me been so dumb for not realising how she felt about me. She always had a smile on her face, even if it was fake. And when she confessed to me, like an idiot I stand there frozen, and when I saw her crying and running it was like a slap on my face, and in that moment I reacted late and she was gone. But when I rescued her from the dungeon it was like my heart was full again. Then the moment Toffee told us that she was gone, it was the saddest moment in my life, it was like some part of me was killed. But when she got out of the wand with her golden butterfly form, it was a relief that I got my best friend back. But I never brung up her confession because I was confused. But the day we went to the Lava Lake Beach and thanks to Tad I realised my feelings for her, and the worst part was when I saw her kissing Tom, it was like a slap and I realised I was too late. Abd since that day, I accepted that I had a crush on Star. But the day we got trapped on the photo booth I don't know where I got the courage to kiss her, that moment was magical and special, I thought that Star would push me away but she returned the kiss. And the day we fought Meteora for the first time I saw her blush. And that hug she gave me when I got my soul back and after she broke the hug, she had tears on her eyes, maybe she thought she would lose me.

Back To Star

Star: Why I had fallen for you, you dork? Why did you think that our feelings were because of the curse? Thinking that, you made everything hard for me. I knew my feelings were always genuine.

Back To Marco

Marco: Star always confused me. I never understood her actions. But when she gave Eclipsa back the throne, she has matured so much. I am really proud of her. But since the day we broke the curse, she has been acting different around me. She is happy, the same Star when we had adventures together. But I guess when you spent more time with someone, little by little you start develop feelings for that person. And that happened with her. She is always brave, courageous, sweet, her energy is contagious, she never gives up, she stands up for what she believes in. I guess that it was I like about her. She really changed my life, before she came my life was boring, without colour. But she taught me that sometimes is okay had danger in your life. Oh no, I still like Star. No I don't like her, I am in love with her. I guess that the curse hadn't effect on me. Does she feel the same way? But I can't tell her, she is still with Tom. But how long I could hide these feelings? Should I tell her?

Marco was in the same situation like Star. He didn't know what to do. But only thing he was sure he was really in love with Star, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

Back To Star

Star: What if he doesn't feel the same anymore? But it's better to take the chance. If he rejects me, I would stay his friend, and I could forget them and clear my head. That's it! I can't keep running from my feelings. I'm gonna tell him.

Back To Marco

Marco: Ughh. I can't hide this anymore. I'm gonna tell her. If she rejects me I will stay her friend, forget my feelings and clear my head.

So our dorks decided to tell each other the truth.

Back To Star

Star: Okay, Star. Calm down. Just tell him and he will understand.

Back To Marco

Marco: Okay, breath. Just tell her how you feel. She will understand. Now talking about Star, where is she? Oh, I know. She's on the tower.

Then Marco goes to the tower where Star was.

Star was so nervous that she didn't notice that Marco was behind her.

Marco: Uhh Star? Are you okay?

Star: -Turns around-Marco, stop scaring me like that.

Star puts her hand on her chest.

Marco: Sorry!-shy laugh-

Star: So, why are you here?

Marco: Well, I came to talk to you about something.

Star: About what?

Marco: Uhmm, Star, I can't pretend that everything is okay.

Star: What do you mean?

Marco: This?

Star: I guess you're right.

They stay in silence for two seconds but Marco breaks it.

Marco: I remember the dance.

Star:-looks surprised-What? But you told Tom.

Marco: I lied. I guess the severing stone hasn't effect me. But what about you?

Star: I lied too. I remember the dance too.

Marco: I do too

Star: Marco, why can't be honest with each other?

Marco: I don't know, Star. I guess we're afraid to change our friendship.

Star: Yeah. But it hurts us more not being honest with each other and pretending that everything would be fine when it's not. I thought breaking the curse I will fall in love with Tom but the truth is that I realised that I have feelings for him but not romantically.

Marco: Like you said, it was never the Blood Moon, maybe a little but I guess there was more to it.

Star looks away to avoid his gaze and hide her blush and calming her racing heart.

Star:-looks at him-Marco, I'll be honest with you. The truth is that I am in love with someone else. But I'm not sure if he doesn't feel the same anymore.

Marco stays quiet because maybe she is talking about him.

Marco: What if he does the feel the same way?

Star: Huh?

Marco close the gap between them, Star blushes to so aproximaty, their noses were touching

Marco:-smiling-What if I feel the same way, Star?

Star was surprised and she didn't know what to say in that moment.

Star: Marco I...

Marco:Yeah?

Star:-smiling and blushing-You wanna know who I am in love with?

Marco: No, maybe if you give me a clue.

Star: Okay. He's the most caring, sweet, brave, strongest and handsome boy and also the best friend a girl could have.

Marco: Well, I need more clues.

Star was looking at him and she knew he was playing so she decided to follow his clueless.

Star: So, he is always there for me, he always care about me in a way that nobody does. He always find a way to cheer me up when I'm down. He does the best nachos in the universe and he loves puppies and also he's a good dancer. Now you know who is he?

Marco:-laughing-Nope.

Star: Oh come on Marco. How can not guess that? It was easy. You know I give up-she looks away mad but with a smile-

Marco: Hey, Star don't get mad. I know who he is.

Star:-raise an eyebrow-Really?

Marco: Yep. I guess the only boy with that description-blushing-it's me-

Star:-smiling-Finally. But I have something left to tell you.

Marco:-raises an eyebrow-Yeah, what is it?

Star:-touching his nose-I-I love you, Marco

Marco: Star I--

Star: I'm sorry Marco. I had to tell you-tear rolls down her cheek-

Marco: Star? Look at me.

Star:

Marco:-smiling and blushing-I love you too

Star:-You do?

Marco: Yeah!

Star: Then there is one thing left to do

Marco: Oh, yeah?

Star: This.-smashes her lips on his-

Star closes her eyes and Marco kisses her back.

Star's thoughts: Perfect. Finally I told him how much I love him.

Marco's thoughts: I'm glad that the awkwardness and heartbreak is over. Finally I told her how I feel. And right now I'm the happiest guy in this dimension.

Our dorks were really happy in that moment, they were enjoying the kiss but they had to break it because they needed air.

Star:-panting and racing heart-That was...

Marco:-panting and smiling-amazing.

Star: I love you Marco

Marco: I love you too, Star

*They hug each other not wanting to end that moment. They were in joy and mostly in love*

But there was one thing left to do, they had to talk to Kelly and Tom. And they had to be honest with them.


	7. After Mama Star

After the First Bornt got them out of the Realm Of Magic, Star and Marco appeared in two different places: Marco in the Lint Catcher on Mewni Castle and Star where Doop-Doop was. The first thing that Marco thought after he woke up in the Lint Catcher was to look for Star and the same with Star, while she was going to the Monster Temple she take out her phone and call Marco. But unfortunately there wasn't a good connection.

But in the back of her mind was Marco's confession in the Realm of Magic, she couldn't believe that Marco loved her. After his confession, she realised that she felt the same, but she was still wondering why he lied to her that he only saw her as a friend after they broke the curse. She assumed that his feelings went away but she guessed wrong.

Star: I can't believe that Marco feels that way about me. If he didn't tell me that I wouldn't realise that all this time I felt the same and I only retined those feelings for our friendship? And for not being honest with my feelings I've hurt him in the process when I was dating Tom. That's why he wanted to break the curse to get rid of his feelings because he thought that he didn't have a chance to be with me. But after we broke the curse I felt more close to him than before, everything started to feel natural, no awkwardness and no blushing, it was like I was falling in love with him again but without a curse. But I knew that my feelings for him were genuine and no because of the curse, but I was so dumb to accept them. But now I'm 100% that I love Marco. When I see him I will talk to him. I hope he remembers about his confession in the Realm of Magic. But first I need to see what is happening in Eclipsa's castle.

While she was flying in Nubi to Eclipsa's castle, Marco was running throught Mewni looking for Star to tell her that Mina was going to attack Eclipsa with a lot of warriors, but he has no idea that Star heard his confession and she wanted to talk to him about it.


	8. After Cleaved

After Earth and Mewni cleaved, Star and Marco couldn't believe that they were right there standing in front each other. In that moment they were really happy.

Marco: Hey.

Star: Hi.

Aftet they said hi to each other, immediately they embraced each other.

Marco: -crying and hugging Star- Star. I thought I would never see you again.

Star: -sobbing- I know. So do I. But the important thing is that we are together again.

Marco: -smiling and wiping away a tear from Star- Yeah. I won't ever lose you again.

Star: -smiling and wiping away a tear from Marco- Because with or without magic

Marco: -smiling- We belong together. You know what it could better this reunion? -holds her by her waist-

Star: -holds him by his neck-What?

Marco: This.

Then Marco kisses Star and she kisses him back. But this second kiss was different from which they had in the barn. In this kiss they were pouring their feelings. In that moment, they were the only ones, the world disapeared for them. They were enjoying each other. But their kiss has to end because they were running out of air.

Marco: -panting- Wow. That was

Star: -panting- amazing.

Marco: Star?

Star: Yeah?

Marco: -You know why I came back to Mewni after you defeated Toffee?

Star: Why?

Marco: Because when I was back on Earth, I was sad because you weren't by my side. And then it was when I realised that I was missing you. So after Jackie broke up with me, I wanted to have adventures with you. But unfortunately, you got back with Tom and you wanted to be the best princess you could. But the unhappiest moment in my life was when I realised my feelings for you the day we went to the beach in the underworld. After I realised, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but the reality slapped me when I saw you and Tom kissing. Since that day, I kept my feelings to myself. It had been torture seeing you with Tom. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to make more weirder our friendship that it had already been. Then the day of Ruberiot and Fuldoke's wedding arrived, when we were trapped on the photo booth. After we talked about how things were different for me. As a Fortino said the only way to get us out of the booth it was to take the perfect photo. In that moment I took the courage to kiss you, but you said the kiss was a mistake because you were with Tom. So I realised I felt rejected by you. Then the day we fought Meteora, before Tom sacrifised for me, I told him that I kissed you, I thought. At first he didn't believe me, and I told him that I really kissed you. The months passed, and we didn't talk about the kiss. I knew you didn't want to talk about it, because you were worried about your mom. And then the day when we broke the curse, I asked Eclipsa if she had some spell to get rid of my feelings for you. I didn't want to like you anymore, because I was getting tired of seeing you with Tom, and besides I was as broke up buddy with Kelly. And when you asked me if I still felt something for you after we broke the curse, I lied. You have no idea how I suffered Star. It was a hell for me. But I guess it was worth it.

Star: I'm sorry Marco. If I could have been honest with my feelings. I wouldn't hurt you and Tom. But before we broke the curse, I knew my feelings for you weren't because of the curse. But after you told me you saw me as your best friend, it hurt a little, so I decided to stay with Tom. But after you came to Earth, I realised that I wanted to live with you again. I had to cancel my trip with Tom, because I didn't know what to do with my life. But as excuse I told Tom that I needed to figure things out. But when I came back to Earth I was really happy knowing that you would be by my side as a my best friend. When Tom told me he wanted to break up with me, it hurt. But thanks to you, the day we went to the Realm Of Magic, when you confessed that you loved me, in that moment I realised that I loved you too. So that's why I took you to the barn, because I wanted to make sure that you told me the truth. When you confirmed that you felt that way, it was a relief for me. But I guess it was worth yo wait so long to tell each other's feelings.

Marco: But I'm really happy that it happened. Because we learnt to value our feelings. You know something.

Star: Yeah?

Marco: Thank you for coming to my life. Becasuse of you, my life changed. You took adventure, you taught me that is good to take a risk, thanks to you I got out of my shell, you made a more confident guy. You taught me things that I didn't know that existed. I'm glad that you stayed in my house. You are the coolest girl I know, you made me smile every day, you gave me courage, optimism and most important I met the most important person in my life.

Star: -tearing up- Aww Marco. You also made me a better person, you taught me about Earth, you guided me in my stay. You taught me that I didn't need to use magic for everything. You've been always by my side. I'm glad that my parents sent me to Earth, thanks to them I met the most important person in my life. You're the most caring, sweet, cute, awsome and handsome guy I met. And don't forget an incredible chef. Thank you for evetything.

Marco: No, thank you for evrything. I love everything about you. You're caring, sweet, optimistic, you never give up, you've been always by my side, and the most beautiful shinning Star.

Star: Aww Marco. Come here.

Star hugs Marco and hugs her back. They were sharing the most meaningful hug that ever shared. After they hugged, they got lost each other in their eyes. Their eyes in that moment were showing happiness and love. Before they were going for another kiss, they said

Starco: I love you

After they said that, Star pulls Marco into kiss by his hoodie and gave him the most passionate kiss. After 3 minutes, they broke the kiss and Marco said.

Marco: -smiling- I love you Star. I always will.

Star: -smiling- I love you too. And I always will.

After they confessed. They embraced each other again. But one thing they knew, that whatever thing happened, they will do it together.

The end

I hope you enjoyed reading my book.


End file.
